Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition
by Darknessxxx
Summary: 12 people from Townsville have gotten themselves onto the hit reality game show 'Total Drama'
1. Chapter 1 Let's Meet our Contestants

Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition

Darknessxxx

** "Hello and welcome. I'm Chris McLean and this is-****Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition!**** We traveled to The City of Townsville in search of 12 contestants to compete against each other for: fame, glory, and 1 MILLION DOLLARS in prize money. And now, without further ado, let's meet our contestants!**

Chapter 1

Let's Meet Our Contestants

**Blossom's confession:**

"Hi, my name's Blossom. Actually, the reason I'm competing is for the money, but it's not for me! If I win, I plan to donate the prize money to charity. I'm sure it will be put to good use in one of the many foundations devoted to helping young women in today's society.

* * *

**Bubbles' confession:**

"I'm Bubbles, and when I win the prize money I'm going to buy a huuuge stretch of land. And then I'm going to fill it with: cute little squirrels, and fluffy bunnies, and little puppies, and kittens..."

* * *

**Buttercup's confession:**

"What up, it's me Buttercup. When I win, oh boy, it's a rich man's world for me! How's that song go? '_I work all night I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay...aint it sad'_"

* * *

**Robin's confession:**

"My name's Robin. I'm here because I thought it'd be fun. Also winning A Million dollars might be kinda cool...I _really _want to win that Million dollars!"

* * *

**Bud's confession:**

"This whole thing is stupid!"

* * *

**Mitch's confession:**

"I'm going to win the money and use it to move out of the trailer park! Then Buttercup would have to like me, more than just a friend!"

* * *

**Buttercup's confession:**

" '_If I had a little money...it's a rich man's world' _"

* * *

**Mike's confession:**

"I'm Mike, I'm new in town, and I hope that by winning I'll get a lot of new friends."

* * *

**Mojo's confession:**

"This is supposed to be confidential right? I, Mojo Jojo, Will win this petty game show, and then, using the million dollar prize money, I shall purchase a large amount of chemical X! Then, using said chemical X, I shall defeat 'The PowerPuff Girls', then nothing can stop me from taking over 'The City of Townsville'!" Mojo laugh's maniacally. "But before I take over the city, I must defeat The PowerPuff Girls! And in order to do that I need chemical X! But before I can buy all that chemical X, I need to win the prize money! Therefore, I have disguised myself as the inconspicuous 'Michael Jonas' so no-one will recognize me!"

* * *

**Princess's Confession:**

"Greeting my loyal fans. It's me, your Princess. Obviously, I do not need the prize money! The only reason I am here is the publicity. That, and to stick it to those stupid PowerPuff Girls!"

* * *

**Brick's confession:**

** "**Money and fame doesn't really interest me! I'm here to prove that anything those stupid PowerPuff Girls can do us RowdyRuff Boys can do better!"

* * *

**Boomer's confession:**

"I'm only here because Brick told me to be"

* * *

**Butch's confession:**

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can just tell that this is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

The twelve contestants gathered on a small airstrip, awaiting further instructions.

Chris walked in front of them and said in an enthusiastic voice, "Hello contestants, and welcome to- Total Drama: The PowerPuff edition! As you know..."

"Hey!" Princess suddenly cut him off. "Why does it have to be 'The PowerPuff Edition'? Why can't it be Princess's Edition?"

Chris sighed in slight frustration. "Look" he said. "This season's sponsor decided to use the PowerPuff name. If you have any complaints take it up with him, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to replace you."

Princess didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought!" Chris smirked. "Now, as I was saying..."

"Wait a minute!" Bubbles said. "If he's using our group's name, shouldn't we get royalty checks or something?"

"Hey yeah!" Blossom shouted.

"You probably would have" Chris answered. "If you didn't sign a waiver saying you didn't mind."

Blossom grunted in frustration.

"Like I was saying" Chris continued. "You are all competing for a chance to win 1 Million Dollars!"

"Excuse me!" Robin cut in.

"Argh!" Chris grunted. "What now?"

"I don't mean to complain or anything" Robin said. "But with the girls" she indicated the PowerPuff Girls. "And those boys" she pointed to the RowdyRuff Boys. "There won't be much competition."

"If you would let me finish" Chris said. "I was getting to that." He cleared his throat loudly. "Now, since some of you have an unfair advantage, our sponsor acquired a way to neutralize your powers. So if the member of the PowerPuff Girls and the members of the RowdyRuff Boys would please step forward!"

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer and Butch all stepped forward to part with their powers.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called to her stationary sister. "Get over here!"

"Sorry what!?" Buttercup said as she rushed to join her sisters. "I had a song stuck in my head and zoned out. What's going on?"

"We're getting our powers taken away, so we don't have an unfair advantage" Blossom told her.

"Cool whatever" Buttercup responded, uninterested.

"So how's this going to work anyway!" Brick, who was the first to reach Chris, asked.

"Our sponsor managed to get his hands on some of this Antidote-X" Chris told him. "You just have to take a needle injection!"

"Needles!?" Bubbles shrieked. "I hate needles!" she ran behind Blossom in an attempt to hide.

"Oh grow up" Brick said as he held out his arm for the injection. "Who's afraid of a tiny little needle?"

Blossom glared at him.

* * *

**Blossom's confession:**

"Who does that arrogant jerk think he is? Taunting one of _my _sister's like that!"

* * *

"Oh shut up you!" Blossom snapped at Brick. To Bubbles she compassionately said, "Don't listen to him. There are lots of people who are afraid of needles."

Bubbles was still reluctant to get a needle as Butch and Boomer got theirs. "I don't care about a lot of people" she muttered. "They don't have to get a needle right now!"

"Come on Bubbles" Buttercup said. You fight giant monsters all the time what's a small needle compared to getting hit by a door sized fist!" she held out her arm for her needle.

"That needle did kind of hurt" Boomer said. Butch nodded in agreement, Brick didn't say anything, but he was holding his arm where he got his needle.

"Yeah well who asked you" Buttercup snapped at Boomer. "I, for one, am not afraid a little prick in the- OW!" she pulled back her arm and covered the area where the needle went."Who taught you how to give a needle!" she yelled at Chris.

"Sorry bro" he said to her.

"Well Bubbles?" Blossom said while walked back rubbing her arm.

"That damn thing hurt" she was heard saying.

Bubbles swallowed and walked up to Chris. She closed her eyes as he gave her the injection. When she was finished she walked back to Blossom.

"That wasn't too bad was it" she asked her. Bubbles shook her head no. "Alright then! We're ready to play this game!"

"Ahem" Blossom heard Chris. She looked around, everyone present was watching her. She laughed nervously.

* * *

**Blossom's confession:**

"To be honest, I'm too crazy about needles either."

* * *

Blossom walked towards Chris. "You not re-using those needles are you?" she asked mostly to stall him.

"Individual sterilized needles for each of you" he told her. "Now hold out your arm!"

"That's good" Blossom said. "Because be re-using needles, you run the risk of..." before she could continue, Chris jabbed her with the needle in his hand.

Blossom walked back to the rest of the contestants, rubbing her sore arm.

"Okay then" Chris said. "Now that that is out of the way it's time to..." The sound of a small aircraft droned him out. The aircraft parked in front of them, and out jumped the show's co-host Chef.

"Alright Chris" he said. "Plane's here. Load 'em up and we can ship 'em out.

"Right" Chris responded. "I was just about to announce the..."

"This is the plane we're going to be using?" Princess asked.

"Yes!" Chris simply said.

"'Cause I've seen this show and I was expecting..."

"Our sponsor was very charitable!"

"Of course it's nothing compared to Daddy's private jet"

"I don't care!" Chris snapped at her. "Alright, I was going to announce the teams, but we are starting to run behind. So everyone get on the plane we'll do it in the air"

Everyone lined up to board the plane, when Butch suddenly called out "Wait!"

"What now!?" Chris asked, exasperated.

"I didn't get a chance to interrupt you yet." Butch told him

"Just, get on the plane!"

**Brick: damn it Butch stop being an idiot**

**Butch: hehee**

**Chris: Get lost, I have to close the chapter. Mhmh, twelve contestants, 1Million Dollars. Who will win? what challenges will they face? Find out right here- on Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition**


	2. Chapter 2: The Teams

Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition

Darknessxxx

**"Last time on 'Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition'- we got a first look at our contestants. Some are competing for the money, others for glory, and still others -*cough Mojo cough* have other 'hidden' agendas. How will they get along? Let's find out, as we divide up the teams!"**

Chapter 2

The Teams

As the plane prepared its departure, the contestants chatted amongst themselves about the upcoming events.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"I wonder what kind of competitions they'll have us do?"

"Oh, I hope that we get to go to all over the world!"

"I've always wanted to go to Europe!"

All their conversations were soon interrupted by Chris's voice coming over the plane's intercom.

"Attention contestants!" he said. "We are about to take off! Those of you who don't want to be hurled to the back of the plane, I suggest you take your seats and buckle up! To those who do want to, feel free to stand; I still get paid either way!"

At the sound of the announcement, most of the contestants sat down and buckled up.

"Boomer!" Brick said to his still standing brother. "Sit down!"

"Brick" Boomer began. "I've only been flying my whole life! I think I can handle a takeoff!"

* * *

**Blossom's Confession:**

"That idiot! Flying in a plane and regular flying are two different things all together!"

* * *

As if to spite Boomer's claim. The plane started very shaky, causing Butch to lose his balance. As the plane turned on the runway, he stumbled onto Princess's lap.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked as she pushed him back into the aisle.

Using the momentary calm, Boomer managed to get back to his feet, just as the plane began accelerating down the runway.

"Whoa!" Boomer let out as he once again fell to the floor. The plane then lifted its nose in the air, which caused Butch to slide down the aisle and into the open bathroom door, which closed behind him.

* * *

**Blossom's Confession:**

"Tsk tsk" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Butch's Confession:**

-Snort- "Hahahah...!"

* * *

**Brick's Confession:**

"I tried to warn him!" he managed through fits of laughter.

* * *

**Buttercup's Confession:**

"Ha- that was just too funny. Hahaha...!"

* * *

**Bubbles's Confession:**

"Tehehe" she had her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter.

* * *

Once the plane leveled out, having reached its cruising speed and altitude, Boomer burst out of the bathroom.

"I meant to do that!" he adamantly declared.

"Right" Brick sarcastically said, while rolling his eyes. "Now, why don't you sit down, before you 'decide' to do that again?"

"I will" Boomer said. He then quickly added "but only because I want to!" he then navigated his way to where his two brothers were sitting and took a seat.

"Hello contestants!" Chris suddenly appeared at the cockpit doors. "It's time to put you into teams! Now..."

"Uh, excuse me" Mike called, his hand raised in the air. "I don't know too many people here, and I don't whose team I should be on."

"That's fine" Chris said. "Because the teams have already..."

"I suppose you can be on our team!" Brick called to Mike. "Better you then some stupid PowerPuff Girl!"

"If you would let me finish..." Chris tried to say before he was interrupted yet again.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Blossom shouted to Brick, ignoring Chris.

"It's simple, stupid." Brick explained. "It means that you PowerPuff girls are _stupid_!"

"Is that so!?" Buttercup shouted as she stood up.

* * *

**Blossom's Confession:**

"Why that arrogant, sexist, juvenile...!"

* * *

**Buttercup's Confession:**

"I'd like to see him run off with his mouth after I throw a fist into it!"

* * *

"Hey Chef" Chris said into a walkie-talkie. "How 'bout some turbulence to shake things up a bit?" he then grabbed onto a nearby seat to steady himself, and a few seconds later the plane began to shake rather violently.

"Whoa!" everyone cried as the plane rumbled.

"Like I was saying" Chris continued once the plane steadied out once again. "The teams have already been decided! There will be three teams of four! I don't want to hear any complaints about them, and no you may not switch teams! Now the first team is as follows: Buttercup!"

* * *

**Buttercup's Confession:**

"Oh yeah! Whose first picked!?"

* * *

"Blossom!" Chris continued.

* * *

**Blossom's Confession:**

"Having worked alongside Buttercup for a long time, I know that she is both athletic and competitive. Being teamed with her should be beneficial! Though she can be stubborn at times." After a brief pause she added, "But don't tell her I said that!"

* * *

**Buttercup's Confession:**

"Great! I teamed with little miss no it all." She sighed. "Though I guess she _is_ a reliable leader. Don't tell her I said that about her!"

* * *

"Mitch Mitchelson!" Chris added to their team.

* * *

**Mitch's Confession:**

"Okay, I _have_ to tell Buttercup that I _like_ like her!"

* * *

**Buttercup's Confession:**

"Mitch is kinda cool, I guess!"

* * *

"And Butch!" Chris finished.

Butch looked to his three teammates, "Oh, boy." he laughed. "This is going to be fun!"

"Will the four of you please relocate over here!" Chris directed the team to four vacant seats. "Now on to the next team; -ahem- Bubbles"

At the sound of her name being called, a smile grew on Bubbles's face.

"Bud Smith!" Chris called.

"Whatever" Bud said.

"Princess Morebucks!" Chris said the smile on Bubbles's face waned.

"And Brick!" Chris finished calling team two. By this time the smile on Bubbles's face had completely disappeared.

* * *

**Bubbles's Confession:**

"Come on, I have no friends on my team. I'm going to get kicked off first, I just know it!"

* * *

**Princess's Confession:**

"So I get teamed up with: a PowerPuff Girl, some idiot I've never heard of, and a sexist RowdyRuff Boy? This is going to suck, I just know it!"

* * *

**Brick's Confession:**

"It looks like I have absolutely no useful teammate! I'm going to have to do all the work, I just know it!"

* * *

**Bud's Confession:**

"...This team stinks!"

* * *

"Why don't you four take a seat over there!" Chris pointed to a vacant corner of the plane and the members of team two relocated. "So, the rest of you, Boomer, Robin, Mike Believe, and Mojo –ahem- Michael Jonas, on our final team! Would you all take a seat over there!"

* * *

**Boomer's Confession:**

"I was hoping that I'd be teamed up with Brick and Butch, but instead I got teamed with these people I've never met!"

* * *

"So," Boomer said as he joined with his group. "I'm Boomer, and I guess it's kinda nice to meet you."

"Hi" Robin greeted him. "I'm Robin, nice to meet you Boomer."

* * *

**Robin's Confession:**

"I understand that The RowdyRuff boys are supposed to be strong competitors. So I'm trying to befriend one of them as early as possible!"

* * *

"And I'm Mike Believe" Mike suddenly spoke up. "I hope that we can be friends!"

* * *

**Mike's Confession:**

"Boomer and Robin seem rather nice. I'm sure we can all be friends."

* * *

"Yes" Mojo said. "And I am Michael Jonas, the final member of this team. I believe that together the four of us have a chance to go far in this competition!"

* * *

**Mojo's Confession:**

"Perfect! I have been teamed up with these third rate characters. It should be easy for me, Mojo Jojo- evil mastermind, under the guise of the mild mannered Michael Jonas, to manipulate said team to bringing me to the finals of this contest! Muhuhuhahah!"

* * *

"Okay!" Chris called. "Now that teams have been established, you might want to decide on team names. Unless of course you want to go along calling yourselves Team One, Two, and Three."

"I'm cool with being called Team one!" Butch declared from where his team was situated on the plane.

"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed. "Sounds easier then thinking up a name."

"I'm cool with it if you guys are!" Mitch said.

"Come on people!" Blossom protested. "We can't simply be called 'Team One'! We need a name that reflects on our various skills!"

"All in favour of being called 'Team One'?" Buttercup said raising her hand. Butch and Mitch then raised their hands in kind. "All opposed?"

"But- but" Blossom stammered.

"With a three to one in its favour, our team name is officially 'Team One'!" Buttercup declared. "Hey Chris, did you get that!?"

"Team One is being called, 'Team One'" Chris confirmed. "Hey, no skin off my back! Anyone else ready with their team names!?"

Boomer thought hard about potential names for their team. Not being able to come up with anything, he turned to the smartest person that he knew. "Hey Brick!" he called across the plane. "What's a good team name?"

Just then Robin pulled him aside. "You can't ask him for advice!" she told him. "He's an enemy!"

"No he's not" Boomer tried to explain. "He's—"

"He's on the enemy team!" Robin cut him off. "That means, he's an enemy!"

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked.

"Positive" Robin answered. "The only people you can trust now, are the people on your own team!"

"So the only person I can trust" Boomer said. "Is you?"

"That's right!" Robin said.

"You can trust me too!" Mike declared.

"As can you trust me, Michael Jonas!" Mojo said. "And using this trust we have for each other we can, as we previously established, make it to the finals of this contest! I have faith in our abilities!"

"Hey" Mike exclaimed. "That's a great team name: 'Team Faith'!"

"Sounds good to me!" Robin said. "How 'bout you Boomer?"

"I like it" Boomer said. "Michael Jonas?"

"Yes" Mojo said. "I too like the name 'Team...'"

"Sounds to me like he likes it!" Robin quickly interrupted him. "Hey Chris, we're going with 'Team Faith'!"

"Okay then" Chris said. "That leaves only one team without a name."

"We do have a team name!" Princess called from across the plane. "Since we are eagerly going win every challenge you throw at us, we going to be called 'Team Enthusiasm'!"

"Like hell we are!" Brick shouted. "We're not simply going to win you contest! We're going to cruelly tear them apart. Thus, we have to go with the name 'Team Vicious'!"

"I'm totally indifferent!" Bud declared.

"Can't we have a more loving team name?" Bubbles asked, hopeful.

"From that I got" Chris said, writing something down. "'Team E.V.I.L'!"

"**Now that teams have been made and their names have been decided, it's finally time to start kicking people off of them. What kind of challenges are our contestants in for? And just where is this plane headed? Find out next time! Right here! On Total! Drama! The PowerPuff Edition!"**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Challenge

Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition

Darknessxxx

**Last time on 'Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition'! Absolutely nothing interesting happened! Some people got on a plane, and then got into teams! Apart from that **_**nothing**_**. But, all that is about to change, as we approach our very first challenge. What trials await? Find out right here! On 'Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition'!**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Challenge**

"Okay Contestants!" Chris called. "We are approaching our destination." There was a distinct murmur as the contestants chatted amongst themselves. "If I could bring your attention over here!" Chris then pulled down a map of an island none of them recognized. "This is our destination! 'The Isle of Tragedy!'"

* * *

**Blossom's Confession: Team One**

"'The Isle of Tragedy? Is that supposed to be intimidating?"

"This little landing strip here" Chris continued pointing to the map, "Is where we're going to land. And up here" he pointed to a different point on the map. "Is our studio complex! The first challenge you'll have, could not be easier. All you have to do, as a team, is get from the airstrip too the studio. Our sponsor was even so generous as to supply you with a road leading you there!" he ran his fingers up and down a road on the map. "The only hitch is there are forks in the road that you will come across as you traverse the road. You should probably study this map carefully, because once we land, it's a race to the studio! First team there gets a reward. The losing team, well let's just say you don't want to be the losing team!" He then walked off, to allow the teams to study the map.

* * *

**Team Faith:**

Robin examined the map. "So this road we have to take has a few detours that lead to dead ends?" she observed. "Is that the only challenge to this… challenge?"

"It would appear so!" Mojo answered her. "Any wrong turn would simply lead us to a dead end. And if we were to take the wrong path and end up at a dead end, we'd be forced to backtrack to the fork in the road, where we'd then take the correct path."

"That just means we have to memorize the route" Mike said. "That doesn't sound so hard."

"To be honest, I'm not that great at remembering things" Boomer admitted.

"Not to worry, for I Michael Jonas, am particularly good at memorizing things." Mojo tried reassuring him.

* * *

**Mojo's Confessions: Team Faith**

"I believe that it is safe to say, that my disguise as Michael Jonas, is working perfectly. Absolutely no one suspects me of being the 'Evil Genius Mojo Jojo'!"

* * *

Boomer stared at Mojo. "Hey, Michael, have we met before?" he asked. "'Cause you remind me of someone, I just don't know who."

"No" Mojo answered unconvincingly. "We have never met before!"

* * *

**Mojo's Confessions: Team Faith**

"Okay, so maybe my disguise isn't exactly perfect. But, I am positive that, with a simple change in my speech pattern, I can perfect the disguise!"

* * *

**Team One:**

"Okay, then it's: right, right, left, left… no right, right, left, _right_, left, left…" Buttercup recited the route to the studio. "Argh! This is harder than I thought!"

"Well that's 'cause you're trying to do the whole thing by yourself!" Blossom criticized. "We're supposed to be a team here! That means that, as a team, we have to memorize the route and traverse it, _as a team_!"

"You may be right" Buttercup sighed. "So what? We all remember the whole route?"

"No" Blossom said. "Now, there are sixteen forks in the road, and there are four of us. If each of us memorizes a quarter of the route, then it simplifies the task!"

"So what you're saying is" Mitch said. "Is that, if I take the first quarters of the route; you take the next quarter; then Buttercup and Butch, then we just remember four paths each."

"Right" Blossom said. Then noticing that one of her group members didn't seem to be paying attention, angrily, called out "You got that Butch! You _must _remember what the last four paths we have to take!"

"No problem" Butch responded. "Right, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, left, right, right, left, right, left, right, right! I feel like I know that combination somewhere else."

* * *

**Buttercup's Confession:**

"You know, I think that I saw that same combination somewhere too. But where?"

* * *

**Team E.V.I.L**

"Right, right, left, right…"Like Buttercup, Bubbles was trying memorize the whole route, from the airstrip to the studio.

Princess and Brick, meanwhile, seemed uninterested in the challenge. Instead the two of them were locked in a staring contest of sorts.

"There is no way _you _are going to make a good team leader!" Brick declared to Princess.

"And you think that you would!?" Princess challenged.

"Neither of you would make a good team leader!" Bud commented.

"Shut up!" both Brick and Princess shouted at him.

"Um, could we focus on the challenge?" Bubbles suggested.

"Yes we can!" Princess said. "As soon as you tell this, this 'RowdyRuff Boy'! That I should be the team boss!"

"Well you are bossy" Bubbles said.

"Or you can tell this spoiled brat, that _I_, an actual leader, should lead!"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Bubbles stammered. She was then interrupted by a sudden lurching in the plane.

Everyone then took their seats, and buckled up, awaiting the impeding landing of the plane. The plane lowered in altitude, raced its wheels along the runway, and skidded to a stop. Once it had, the members of: Team Faith and Team One immediately disembarked and set off.

Her worry returning, Bubbles tried to get her team to take the challenge more seriously.

"Can we please try to win this first challenge?" she pleaded.

"Fine" Princess rolled her eyes at her. "Let's go." Princess then began to walk off the plane.

"But we haven't even looked at the map!" Bubbles pointed out. "We'd just end up in dead end after dead end!"

"For Pete's sake!" Brick also rolled his eyes. He walked over to the map, which was still hanging, and ripped it down. "The stupid studio is this way!" he led the way off the plane, Princess right behind him, followed by Bud, and Bubbles nervously took up the rear.

* * *

**Team One:**

"Okay, the first fork is coming up!" Buttercup shouted to her team, which was in the lead. "Blossom, which direction?"

"Right!" Blossom called back. Buttercup immediately turned to her right and ran down the path.

* * *

**Team Faith:**

"Hey Mike" Robin called as she ran along.

"Yeah?" Mike called back.

"Not you sorry!" Robin apologized. "I meant, Michael Jonas!"

"What is it?" Mojo asked.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Robin asked.

"Of course I am sure!" Mojo shouted back. "The route from the plane to the studio is: Right, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, left, right, right, left, right, left, right, right! By following this route, we shall inevitably reach the studio without any possibility of anything going wrong!"

"Okay!" Boomer said. "So that was the first right, right? So then the next turn is a left?"

"No, right!" Mojo shouted his answer.

"Wait, it is left?" Mike said. "But you said that 'right, _right_, left right…."

"That is right!" Mojo said.

"But you just said that Boomer was right when he said _left_!" Robin pointed out.

"Argh!" Mojo shouted in frustration.

* * *

**Mojo's Confession:**

"I cannot stand this annoying team, with their endless chattering! Do I look like I have all day to explain every little thing to these nitwits!? No! And to quite frank, I do not want to spend a lot of time repeating everything I say in an attempt to…."

* * *

**Team E.V.I.L:**

Brick confronted the map in his hands, Princess hovering over his shoulder to make sure that his directions were right. "This Way!" he said, pointing to the right, and casually walking down the path. Princess snorted arrogantly, and followed.

"This is stupid!" Bud said in his usual manner and followed them.

Bubbles, feeling guilty about using a map, while everyone else was using their memory, tentatively followed.

* * *

Chris and Chef had entered a, small, helicopter and were now flying over the forest too the studio.

"Look at them go!" Chris said, through his headset, to Chef. "They sure are taking a shine to this first one!"

"Most of them at least!" Chef said, observing, the slow moving, Team E.V.I.L. "Those four are way behind!"

"True!" Chris said back. "But they also were smart enough to take the map with them!"

"They took the map?" Chef asked. "Is that even allowed?"

"No rule against it!" Chris answered. "To be honest, I'm surprised no-one else thought about it. There are _sixteen _routes that they could take! And taking the wrong route just spells trouble!"

"Traps at the end of the wrong roads huh?" Chef said. "And here I was thinking that you were getting soft!"

"Chef, this is Total _Drama_!" Chris said. "Where's the drama in a simple race from A to B?"

"So what kinds of traps are waiting our unsuspecting victims?" Chef asked.

"Just watch!" Chris told him. "Looks like one of the teams have lost track of their route!"

* * *

**Team One:**

Blossom stopped in her tracks at their latest fork. "Okay, ninth turn" she said. "Buttercup, which way?"

"Right!" Buttercup said. "Then two lefts and another right!"

"Okay!" Blossom said. "This way" she then turned to the right path and started walking down it.

"Wait a minute!" Butch stopped them. "I don't think that's right!"

"What!" Buttercup snapped at him.

"I'm pretty sure it's 'left, right, right, left'" Butch said. "Your way would lead us down the wrong way."

"Are you calling _my_ sister a liar?" Blossom shouted at him.

"No" Butch calmly replied. "I'm saying she's wrong. Mitch, you know I'm right don't you?"

"Well, um" Mitch stammered.

* * *

**Mitch's Confession:**

"Honestly, Butch is right! But I'm not about to tell Blossom that she's wrong. And I can't bring myself to tell Buttercup that she's wrong."

* * *

"Why don't we go right and see" Mitch suggested. "If we are wrong then I guess we lose a few seconds of time. We're probably way ahead of everyone else anyway! So what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well I guess that's that then!" Blossom said. Then, with her nose in the air, led the way down the right path, Buttercup following.

Shrugging to Butch, Mitch followed them. Shrugging as well, Butch followed suite.

* * *

**Team E.V.I.L**

"Man, this is taking forever" Bud complained. "We're never going to get there!"

"Will you shut up?" Princess said to him. "For crying out loud! How can someone who says so little, be so annoying?"

"He does have a point though" Bubbles pointed out. "Even going the right way, it doesn't look like we're going to win."

"Well I guess that's just tough!" Princess told her.

"What's wrong _Princess_?" Brick called out. "You afraid of breaking a nail?"

"Hmph!" Princess snorted. She jogged over to him and matched his pace. "Let me see that map!" she demanded.

"Here" Brick handed her the map. "We're right around here!" he pointed out their approximate location for her.

"I'll show you who's afraid of 'breaking a nail'!" Princess muttered. She took a few moments to study the map, and when she felt confident enough, she pocketed the map, and ran off.

Having expected her to do that, Brick immediately ran after her.

Panicking, Bubbles also ran after them.

"This is so stupid!" Bud shouted as he took up the rear.

* * *

**Team Faith:**

Robin approached their next fork in the road, and then turned to Mojo. "Okay Jonas" she called, using the last name of his alias as not to cause confusion between him and Mike Believe. "Which way?"

"Left!" Mojo simply answered.

Robin raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Are you entirely sure about that?" she questioned.

"Of course I am sure!" Mojo shouted. "Have any of my directions been wrong yet?"

"Well, no" Robin admitted. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that you're going to be right all the time! I think you might be overdue."

"What!" Mojo shouted at her. "I am not, as you say, 'overdue'! My memory of the route to the studio is perfect!"

"It looks like one of the other teams went this way!" Mike said observing the tracks leading down the route to the right.

"That settles it then!" Robin declared. "We are going this way!" she pointed to the right.

"What!" Mojo shouted again in outrage.

"We are going right!" Robin repeated. "Boomer, you haven't been saying much! You agree with me don't you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure which way to go" Boomer said. "I was just following everyone else."

"Well now you get to follow us this way" Robin told him. Then, without another thought went down the right path, with Mike and Boomer.

Adamant that they were wrong, Mojo took the path to the left.

* * *

**Team One:**

"Damn it" Buttercup complained. "Where is this stupid studio?"

"Back the other way." Butch said, still uncharacteristically calm.

"Oh be quiet" Blossom told him. "I'm confident that Buttercup's right! I bet the next fork in the road is right around this next…" she trailed off as she and her team tumbled down a covered up pit trap into a pit.

"Well this is fantastic!" Butch complained. "I was telling Brick just this morning how I would really love to fall into spider pit!"

"This is a spider pit!?" Buttercup cried, her usual demeanour breaking by the thought of one of her biggest fears.

"No it isn't!" Blossom said to her. To Butch she said "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"There's something crawling up my back!" Buttercup declared. "Oh, it's a spider isn't it?"

"No it's not a spider!" Mitch said, taking what she felt off of her back and showing it to her. "It's a scorpion."

Buttercup's jaw dropped at the sight of the arachnid.

* * *

"And that is the scorpion pit!" Chris cried out, now watching the goings on from a security room within the studio. "And just look at the size of them! Filled with only the largest scorpions we could get!"

"You know, when it comes to scorpions" Chef began explaining "It's actually the size of their pincers in relation to their body. If they have small pincers then they tend to have stronger venom."

"Is that so" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Chef said. "If they have small pincers, then they have to rely on strong venoms to neutralize their prey."

"That is fascinating!" Chris said.

* * *

**Team Faith:**

Robin looked up a nearby tree at a rather unusual sight. "Buttercup?" she called. "Is that you?" The figure in the tree made an incomprehensible noise, which failed to answer Robin's question.

"I don't think she's coming down" Mike said.

"Should we just keep going?" Boomer asked.

"Yes we should!" Robin said. "Onward! See ya Buttercup!" Robin waved to Buttercup, took a few steps and fell into the unseen pit trap.

"And now girls are raining down on me!" Butch's voice could be heard from inside. "This is just getting better and better!"

"You're not going to, ouch, stop talking are you, ouch?" Blossom said, while being pinched by scorpions.

"Not until someone admits that I was right!" Butch said, ignoring the scorpions that were pinching him.

"Butch?" Boomer called down the pit. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, nothing much!" Butch called back. "Just hanging out! Getting stung by scorpions, and thinking of how much better life would've been _had we gone left!_"

"Fine, ouch, we should have gone, ouch, left" Blossom said. "Will you cut the attitude now ouch!?"

"For now, I will" Butch promised. "To be honest, I could get used to the girl part."

"Well don't expect someone as hot as me to land on you very often!" Robin told him as she got to her feet. Once she was upright, she was immediately pinched. "Ouch! She screamed. "What the hell?"

"Scorpions" Mitch, who was just sitting down and allowing them to walk over him, told her. "They're all over. Just ignore them and you'll be fine."

"What!" Robin gasped, lifting her feet to avoid getting pinched. "How do you ignore scorpions!?"

"You could do what Buttercup did" Blossom suggested. "Your way out of here and up a tree."

Robin looked around the pit. "Okay, how do get out of here?"

"From what we can tell" Butch said. "We are stuck!"

"What!" Robin shouted again, panic in her voice. "Mike! Boomer! Help!"

Boomer's head appeared from atop the pit. "What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck!" she shouted.

"We're stuck down here too" Butch also shouted to his brother.

"Okay, um" Boomer lowered his hand into the pit. "Take my hand!"

Robin immediately jumped up, grabbed Boomer's hand, and, accidentely pulled him into the pit.

* * *

**Team E.V.I.L:**

Bubbles panted as she struggled to keep up with Princess and Brick. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes!" was shouted back at her.

* * *

**Team Faith:**

Mojo saw the studio complex that they were all racing to ahead. From where he was, all he could see were the large walls surrounding it. Satisfied that he was indeed the first one to arrive he ran up to the finish line, where Chris had moved to wait.

"Aha!" he said. "I, Michael Jonas, have arrived. And since, there is no one else here, it stand to reason that I am first. And since the purpose of a race is to come first, it can safely be said that _I_ have won!"

"Sorry to break it to you" Chris said to him. "But this was a team event! Your whole team has to be here!"

"What!" Mojo shouted enraged. "I simply cannot wait for the rest of my team! They are incompetent, narrow-minded, disoriented…"

While Mojo ranted, Brick and Princess had both ran across the line, Bubbles seconds behind.

"We-ll" Princess panted to Brick. "Who's- breaking – a nail- now?"

"Not -too bad" Brick admitted, also trying to catch his breath.

"Are we done?" Bubbles said, collapsing on the ground. "Because, I don't think I'm built to run like that."

"Team E.V.I.L!" Chris announced, "You are not yet finished."

"What!" Brick and Princess both shouted. Bubbles merely groaned.

"Your whole team has to be here!" Chris repeated. "And since you are missing a member, _you_ aren't finished yet either."

"Oh come on!" Brick argued. "I'm here! _Princess_-"

"The team leader!" Princess quickly added, against Brick's will.

"-Is here! Even the PowderPuff 'Brat' is here!" Brick continued. "What more do you want?"

* * *

Bud looked down the path to the left. He saw a winding path, flanked by trees. He then looked down the path to the right. The sight was the same as the other. "This is so stupid!" he muttered.

* * *

Robin grasped Mike's hand while Boomer hoisted her up. Blossom, being lifted by both Mitch and Butch, grabbed a hold of some tree roots.

"I got you!" Mike said to Robin, as he hauled her out.

"Can you two be just a little bit more stable?" Blossom complained, to her team.

"I'm sorry" Butch replied, Mitch remaining silent. "If you want, we can switch, and you can be the one being pinched half to death."

Blossom snorted at his suggestion, while Mitch focused his gaze downward. Noticing this Butch spoke to him. "Hey Mitch! You seem a bit down!"

Mitch continued looking down and said nothing.

"Know what'll cheer you up?" Butch continued. "The view! It is fantastic!"

"What are you talking about?" Blossom called down. "There's nothing worth looking at around here!"

"Not from your angle!" Butch told her. "But from where I am…"

Blossom looked down to see where Butch was looking, only to see him looking straight up. Annoyed, Blossom stomped on his face "Perv!"

Already back out, Robin was helping Mike pull Boomer out. They quickly succeeded and backtracked to the fork in the road.

* * *

Bubbles looked down the road which she came from in hope of glimpsing her missing teammate. "Is it okay to be waiting here like this?" she asked out loud. "Shouldn't we go and look for him?"

"You can if you want" Brick told her. "But I aint helping."

"Really, it's his own fault!" Princess said. "If we end up losing because of him, I'll be sure to make him regret it!"

Unsure of what to do, Bubbles continued staring down the road.

* * *

** Team One:**

Buttercup!" Blossom called up to her still in a tree sister. "Do you have any plans to come down from there?"

"Depends" Buttercup responded. "Are there any more of those… things down there?"

"No!" Blossom assured her. "There are no spiders or scorpions, or anything else to be afraid of!"

"Alright, I'm coming down!" Buttercup declared and began descending the tree.

Watching her progress, Blossom couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I've, literally, known you my whole life, and yet I had no idea of this phobia of yours!"

"Can we just get a move on!?" Buttercup demanded.

Sighing, Blossom turned to the one who most likely knew the route they should take.

"Alright, follow me" Butch said.

* * *

"Man, this is so boring!" Chris complained. "I mean how hard could it be, to solve a maze?"

"Wait!" Bubbles shouted. "Someone's coming!"

"Is it what's his face?" Brick called.

"No. I think it's…" Bubbles strained her eyes until she was able to make out "Blossom, Buttercup!"

Soon enough, Blossom and Buttercup and Mitch, being led by Butch, crossed the finish line.

"And we have a WINNER!" Chris declared. "Team One, you have won the first reward challenge!"

"Wait!" Robin called from down the road. "Wait for us!" a short while later the rest of Team Faith finished.

* * *

**Mojo's Confessions:**

"At last! Had those imbeciles simply listened to me in the first place, we all would have been the very first to finish!"

* * *

"Sorry" Robin apologized on behalf of her team. "We would have gotten here sooner, had Michael Jonas here, been more of a team player!"

"How dare you blame this on me!" Mojo argued. "The reason we lost was because _you_ decided to deliberately head down the wrong path!"

"Well if you had come with us!" Robin argued. "We would have gotten out of that pit faster, and we would have won!"

While they argued, Bubbles couldn't help but think, 'what happened to Bud Smith?'

* * *

Bud hung, encased in a net, suspended above the forest grounds. "THIS IS SO STUPID!"


	4. Chapter 4: Elimination

Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition

Darknessxxx

**Attention viewers!**

**Do you like this story?**

**Do you want to see more, probably with more frequent updates?**

**Well, as fate would have it, I am in need for ideas!**

**So, do you have sadistic plans for the contestants?**

**If so, contact ME! Darknessxxx! –By PM or even in the Reviews- with your ideas.**

_**Your**_** idea just may show up here!**

**Also, maybe even become a Beta reader (I recently decided I may need one)**

** "Last time on- 'Total Drama: The PowerPuff Edition'! Our contestants underwent their first challenge! Most of them found, that if you're not prepared for our challenges, you'll end up in a ditch, literally. What new challenges await them now? Who will be the first one kicked out? Stay tuned right here! On 'Total Drama: The PowerPuff edition'!"**

Chapter 4

Elimination

"Okay contestants!" Chris began once Bud had been found and brought to where everyone else had been waiting. "Behind these gates await your chance to win 1 million dollars!"

"IS there a place where I can lay down behind those gates?" Bubbles asked. "All that running was tiresome!"

"You got tired after that light jog?!" Brick laughed at her. "You are such a brat!"

"You're one to talk!" Princess said to him. "You got winded yourself after that 'light jog'!"

"And you weren't!" Brick shot back.

* * *

**Blossom's Confession: Team one**

"Between Bud being indifferent to this whole thing, Princess and Brick working against each other, Bubbles sorry to say this but you and your team are not going to last!"

* * *

"Not to worry, there'll be a break before your next challenge!" Chris assured Bubbles. Out of his pockets, he dug out a set of keys which he used to unlock and open the gates to the studio complex. "Everyone, this way please."

The contestants followed Chris into the walled area. There they saw rows of large buildings adorning a single stretch of road.

* * *

**Princess's Confessions: Team E.V.I.L**

"Daddy owns much more elaborate studios then this!"

* * *

"Over there!" Chris pointed to two side by side buildings. "Are where you'll be sleeping. Girls, the one on the left. Boys, the right! The belongings you have been approved to bring are inside! And over there"

"When do we eat!?" Butch cut in.

"Funny you should ask." Chris replied. "The dining hall is just through here!" he then led the group into a different building where rows of cafeteria tables were stationed. "All your scheduled meals will be served here, unless of course we decide to give you some sort of diet survival challenge!"*

"So, are you going to tell us when these scheduled meals will happen?" Butch asked. "'Cause between the plane ride and the run through the woods, I am starving!"

"Well, Chef is probably finishing lunch just now!" Chris told him. "Hey Chef! What do you have for our contestants?"

From behind a counter Chef's appeared carrying a plate of sandwiches. "Ham sandwiches!" he said. "Bon appetite!"

"Ah, sweet!" Butch went over to the sandwiches, and reached out to grab one.

"Not so fast!" Chris stopped him. "Those aren't for you!"

"But I'm hungry!" Butch complained.

"That may be!" Chris replied. "But you are also a member of the team that won an award challenge!"

"So what?" Butch said.

"Chef! Why don't show everyone what award challenge winners get!?"

"Well, the team that wins award challenges this time around gets to eat proper food!" Chef explained. "Which of you are a part of this _Team one_?"

Butch, Blossom, Buttercup and Mitch tentatively raised their hands.

"Your food is through those doors over there!" Chef flicked his head in the direction of a set of double doors on the other side of the room. The four of them merely stared at it.

* * *

**Mitch's Confessions: Team One**

"I don't know what he considers to be 'proper food', and I'm not sure I want to know.

* * *

**Blossom's Confessions: Team One**

"Who knows what they got planned for us behind those doors!"

* * *

Buttercup stepped to the double doors. She then took a deep breath, pushed the doors open, and felt her lower jaw drop.

Inside, illuminated by candlelight, was: a rotisserie chicken, glazed vegetables, fried potatoes and sparkling refreshments.

"Welcome to the award hall!" Chris said. "Luxury dining for award winning teams!"

Butch wasted no time brushing past Buttercup and devouring the chicken. So she wouldn't get left without any food, Buttercup followed suit. Blossom and Mitch soon did the same.

* * *

Carrying her lunch tray, Bubbles approached the table which the members of Team faith were seated. "Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked.

Boomer shrugged, Mike believe seemed thrilled at the idea of her joining; Robin, though, seemed a bit less accepting. "Sorry Bubbles!" she said. "But don't you think it best if you stick with your own team?"

"But my team's evil!" Bubbles cried.

"And so are you!" Robin said. "You're E.V.I.L and we're Faith! Our two teams won't mix very well. Ain't that right Jonas?"

"That is true" Mojo said "For the sake of the competition, it is best that you stick with your team, consisting of: yourself, Princess Morebucks, Brick, and that Bud guy! While we, that is to say: Robin, Boomer, Mike Believe and myself- Michael Jonas, stay in our own team! And so, in conclusion, it would be best that you do not mingle with our team!"

* * *

**Mojo's Confession: Team Faith**

"In order to maximise my chances for success, it would be best that I have minimum contact with anyone who may recognize me! With Robin and Mike, whom I have never met and I assume have never meet me, I should have no problems! And with Boomer, who is an idiot, I should be equally as safe!

* * *

**Bubbles's Confession: Team E.V.I.L**

"Stupid Mojo, with his stupid disguise and his stupid speeches!"

* * *

Not wanting to sit by herself, Bubbles went over to where Bud and Brick were seated, sat down, and quietly started on her lunch.

"Look at them in there!" Brick said, his eyes on the closed doors which Team one were behind. "I should be behind there, eating like a winner! Instead, I'm with the losers eating this!" Bubbles averted her eyes. "And it's your fault!"

"How is this _my _fault?!" Bubbles looked up to see that it was Bud whom Brick was accusing.

"Because you got caught in that stupid trap!" Princess answered as she came over. "If you could keep up, we'd have won that prize!"

"Yeah, well it was a stupid challenge and a stupid prize!" Bud said.

"The prize is better than this is!" Princess argued, picking at her sandwich. "Look at this! Baloney on white, with the crust still on!" She took a bite and almost immediately spat it out. "Ugh, this is processed cheese!" she opened her sandwich took the offending cheese and threw it away!"

* * *

Butch sat back and patted his stomach in a satisfied manner. "We should definitely win every award challenge from here on out!"

"No duh!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "And while we're at it, why not simply win every challenge period!"

"That's a great idea!" Butch said. "We should definitely do that as well!"

"The only thing standing between us and doing just that, that I can see, are the two other teams that want to do the same things!" Blossom snapped at him.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about!" Mitch piped up. "We have a pretty strong team ourselves! Isn't that right Buttercup?"

Chewing on a chicken leg, Buttercup mumbled what sounded like agreement.

* * *

**Blossom's Confession: Team One**

"That Mitch! He's probably only saying that we have a strong team, to sound confident in front of Buttercup! I know that he has thing for her!"

* * *

From both rooms, a drop-down TV screen came down from the roof and Chris's image appeared. "Alright contestants! It's time for your first immunity challenge!"

"You said that we'd have a break before the next challenge!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I did!" Chris admitted. "And then you got your little lunch break didn't you!"

Bubbles grunted in frustration.

"Anyway…" Chris continued. "Your next task is simple! There are now three table outside, one for each team, and on those tables are a list of items. All you have to do to win the challenge, is find the items on the list and bring them back to your designated table! First team that does so, wins immunity from being kicked out at tonight's elimination! If you don't want to be at a disadvantage for the rest of the game, I suggest that you get a move on!"

"So it's a scavenger hunt?" Mike Believe called. "That sounds like fuu-ah!" Mid-sentence Robin yanked him and Boomer up and dragged them outside, Mojo right behind her.

Like Chris had said, outside were three tables outside, each with a list of items on them. Robin picked the list for her team up and read aloud what they were to find. "Okay, so we have to find: a feather, an orange peel, a life jacket, a pencil, and a plunger!" She lowered the list and looked around.

"Well, then, where should we start looking?" Boomer asked.

"How 'bout in there!" Robin pointed to the building nearest them and went into it.

* * *

"First, we have to find ourselves a feather!" Princess declared.

"Ugh, where are we going find a bird?" Bud said.

"Here's a bird for you!" Princess gestured to him with her finger.

"Don't be stupid! We don't need a bird!" Brick told them. "There should be feathers in here!" he led them into the building that Chris had said held the girls beds. He picked up a random pillow and tore it open.

* * *

**Bubbles's Confession: Team E.V.I.L**

"I really hope that that wasn't my pillow!"

* * *

Of the many feathers that had scattered onto the floor, Brick picked one up and asked "Done, what's next?"

"An orange peel!" Princess consulted the list. "I guess that's back to the dining hall!"

* * *

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Buttercup exclaimed once she opened the door to one of the buildings. "An indoor pool!"

"We'll probably find a life jacket in here!" Blossom stated. "Fan out and search! Call if you find anything!"

The four then set out in search of the life jacket they needed. It wasn't long before Buttercup called out "Found 'em!"

"Good work Buttercup!" Blossom congratulated her. "Onto the next one!"

* * *

"So we got the plunger, the pencil and the orange peel!" Robin explained to her team. "We still need a feather and a life jacket!"

"There's Butch's team, and they have a life jacket!" Boomer pointed out. "Hey Butch! Where'd you get the coat?"

"I suppose I could tell you!" Butch called to his brother. "If you tell me where you got the plunger!"

Ignoring Robin's please against it, Boomer pointed to a random building "In there!"

Butch nodded in understanding and pointed to a different random building.

* * *

**Butch/Boomer's Confession: Team One/Faith**

"Hehehe! Sucker!"

* * *

"Well, we got the pencil!" Brick said. "What's left?"

"Just the plunger!" Princess told him.

"I swear we looked everywhere!" Bud muttered.

"I swear!" Princess snapped at him. "Shut up!"

"Agreed!" Brick said. "Brat!" he said to Bubbles "Where haven't we been yet?"

"We haven't been in there yet!" Bubbles flicked her head in the direction of first building Team Faith had entered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Brick started walking to the building.

"What's the point?" Bud said. "There's probably nothing in there anyway!"

"That does it!" Princess shouted. "First chance I get, I am voting you off!"

"Why wait?" Brick said. "We should just lose this challenge so we can vote him off right away!"

"But won't that put us at disadvantage?" Bubbles said.

"Who cares? At least we'll be rid of him!" Princess reasoned.

Just then, Team One emerged from one of the buildings looking confident. "Now all that's left is the feather!" Blossom said aloud.

"The feather is what you need?" Brick called to them. "Well today may be your lucky day! We'll give you a feather, _if_ you promise to do us a little something!"

"You must think I'm stupid!" Blossom said to him. "We're not bargaining with _you!_"

"I _do_ think you're stupid!" Brick said. "But I think that this guy here!" he pointed to Bud "is stupider!"

"Even more stupid!" Blossom corrected him. "Stupider isn't a real word!"**

"Irregardless…" Brick started.

"Also not a word!"** Blossom said.

"The point is!" Brick continued. "We'll give you the feather, if you promise to help us get rid of him!"

"Right!" Blossom said. "You're going to help us win, just so we can help you lose!"

"He's telling the truth!" Bubbles said. "Bud's gotten so annoying, that we want him out!"

* * *

**Bubbles's Confession: Team E.V.I.L**

"If it's between me and Bud, I want Bud to be the first to bite the dust!"

* * *

"Come on Blossom" Buttercup said. "Bubbles says they're on the level!"

"Yeah!" Butch agreed. "And clearly, _your_ sister is a lot more reliable then _my_ brother!"

"Hmm... okay" Blossom said after a moment's hesitation. "We'll vote off Bud, _if _you help us win!"

"Good!" Brick said. He then called Bubbles, '_Brat_' over and had her hand over the feather she was holding.

Once the feather was in their possession, Blossom and her team ran back to their table and placed the items they had collected on it.

"And that's the end!" Chris's voice appeared over the areas intercom. "Team One has won immunity!"

* * *

**Robin's Confession: Team Faith**

"Ah man! Way to weigh us down Jonas!"

* * *

"All contestants are to gather in the elimination chamber immediately, so we can have our first elimination!"

* * *

A short time later at the elimination chamber, a small amphitheatre where Chris was waiting, the twelve contestants had gathered.

"Okay contestants!" Chris said. "Welcome to your first elimination challenge! This is where you will vote off! Now, beneath your seats are the devices you'll use to cast your votes!"

Everyone reached under their seats and pulled out a device with twelve buttons and a name beside each one.

Chris then began explaining, "All you have to do to cast your vote is…" a buzzing sound, caused by Princess and Brick repeatedly hitting the button that had Bud's name next to it. "… Is press the button next to the person you want eliminated." More buzzing as the two continued voting off Bud. "You know, it doesn't matter how many time you vote! It only counts your first one, bro!"

"We know!" Brick said.

"Just hurry it up so we can get rid of that annoying idiot!" Princess added.

"Fine!" Chris sighed. "Anyway, you can't vote off: Blossom, Butch Buttercup or Mitch 'cause they have immunity! Yada yada bla bla bla! Cast your votes now!"

The rest of the contestants cast their votes. "Now, those of you who are safe, I'm about to throw you a miniature plushy of yourself! If you don't get a plushy, then you are out! And you can't come back!"

"Get on with it already!" Princess shouted.

"Blossom! Butch! Buttercup! And Mitch!" Chris called, throwing small dolls of each of them to them. "Robin! Mike Believe! Princess Morebucks! Brick! Boomer! And Bubbles!" there was a brief silence before Chris read out the last name. "Two of you left, only one of you gets to move on…"

"And it's not going to be Bud Smith!" Princess shouted, "Just hurry this up!"

"Michael Jonas!" Chris threw a doll to Mojo. "Bud Smith, you are the first one to be kicked out!"

* * *

**Bud's Confession: ex-Team E.V.I.L**

"Well, it was a stupid challenge and a stupid game anyway!"

* * *

Outside, Chef and a small helicopter awaited Bud, ready to ferry him off the island. Bud then entered the helicopter and it flew away, into the horizon!"

"**And so, our first contestant has left the island! Who will be the next to go? How will kicking off their own team member affect Team E.V.I.L? Find out the answer to these questions and more, right here! On Total! Drama! The PowerPuff Edition!"**

**Attention viewers!**

**Do you like this story?**

**Do you want to see more, probably with more frequent updates?**

**Well, as fate would have it, I am in need for ideas!**

**So, do you have sadistic plans for the contestants?**

**If so, contact ME! Darknessxxx! –By PM or even in the Reviews- with your ideas.**

_**Your**_** idea just may show up here!**

**Also, maybe even become a Beta reader (I recently decided I may need one)**

*That's a good one, I should use that!

**I did some quick research about that and learned- that it is word, but not one recognized by grammar enthusiast!


End file.
